


По несчастью

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Ведьмы сильные лишь тогда, когда находят друг друга.
Relationships: Miranda Barma/Lacie Baskerville





	По несчастью

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

Городская. Душистая. Банты-ленты на вымокшем платье, нежные изодранные ручки госпожи. Грязь на бархате туфель. На белом шелке чулок. И гримаса. Не видела раньше болот, не дышала — запахом торфяных луж, гнилой сыростью, дохло-кисло-ржавым, безнадегой. Истекающая слезами трагедия не была интересна Миранде. Оно — то, что внутри — бесполезно, если не имеет веса на ладони, если не теплое, не содрогающееся. Городская шаталась. Никого не жалко, когда болота вокруг смердят двадцать лет.  
— Сестра, — отчетливо сказала городская. — Помоги.

Городская свернулась в неотзывчивый и лихорадочный клубок. Ее колотило, и корыто с водой казалось самой бесполезной тратой сил за все то время, кажется... А, нет, еще охотник. Вода была подогретая. Пар щекотал Миранде ноздри.  
— У меня нет сестры, — сплюнула она в пространство. — Только брат был — собачье дерьмо.  
Шнуровка платья на чужой спине ощутилась под пальцами полузабыто. Добротно и туго. Дух неизвестных слуг, — пошел ты вон, ничтожество.  
— Освальд, — прохрипела городская. — Освальд...  
— Заткнись, — произнесла Миранда.  
Ее пришлось раскладывать, как куклу: вытянуть руки, вытянуть ноги, стащить платье, нижнюю рубашку. Сиськи ничего себе так — вполне дойные. Какой-нибудь маркграф был бы рад. Тот же Освальд, имя ослиное.  
Городская теперь пахла потом, тальком, кровью.  
Между ног на ткани панталон расплывалось багровое. Железистый запах был слишком нездоров и горяч. Не месячные. Выкидыш.  
Плотный сгусток шлепнулся Миранде на ладонь. Это было не оно, не то, что она делала с молчащими, но раздразнило — возбудило так же, и воздух халупы стал душным и тесным. Разрезанные ножом панталоны легли неопрятным комком на полу. Городская всхлипнула. Миранда ощупала влажную и скользкую от слизи с кровью вульву.  
— Надо проверить внутри. Очистить. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Городская дрожала. Миранда вымыла руки. Кончики ее пальцев тоже тряслись, и это было любопытным. Многообещающим.  
Городская лишь беззвучно распахнула рот, когда Миранда сделала то, о чем сказала.

Она спала, завернувшись в покрывало из шкуры. Глупый волк, молодой и бесстрашный — он сунулся за приманкой охотника и угодил в капкан. Охотник снял с волка шкуру. Шкура попала к Миранде. «Джек», — Миранда вспомнила. Глупый как волк, юный влюбленный кретин. Он хотел жениться. Он — оплошал по полной. Не надо связываться с ведьмой, которая живет на вонючем болоте. Не надо думать, что пузырек волшебной дряни, купленный у ведьмы, завоюет сердце — и распалит что пониже.  
Городская сопела. Черные изогнутые брови вздрагивали: видит сон, в котором — разговоры и люди. Чужие, далекие люди из мира, который ведьма, стыдно признать, не забыла: светлые сухие анфилады комнат, блюда, на которых виноград самоцветами, мутный перламутр флаконов с притираниями, соболиные женские мантии. Это нечестно, коварно — для чего приносить сюда память? Это неправильно — выклянчить у ведьмы жизнь. Не дурацким словом, разумеется. А чем-то.  
Закипевший котелок — ставшая коричневой вода с корой дуба — забренчал исцарапанной крышкой.

— Гадость, — городская скривилась.  
— Пей. Чтобы не было кровотечения.  
— Ты — ведьма такая? Ты — лечишь? А говорили другое.  
— Я убиваю людей и потрошу их на этом столе.  
— Кто моет стол потом?  
— Чего? — Миранда удивилась.  
— Значит, я буду мыть. Я умею, — и городская выпила отвар одним глотком — что морщилась-то раньше, нечисть. — Лейси.  
— Да хоть Дормидонт. Еще день.  
— А?  
— День. Тебе отлежаться. А после — гуляй на все стороны.  
Умеет мыть, вот как. Лгунья, уже обреченная сгинуть: обманывающие ведьм цветочки быстро поникают и вянут. Пальцы тряслись: они запомнили, как горячо и влажно в лоне, они искупались в исторгнувшей зачаток жизни крови и непременно хотели еще. Много молчащих придется разрезать, но ни один из них не даст желаемого. Все молчащие — мертвые. Городская смотрела на стол, где стояли глиняные плошки с травами.  
Да не этот стол, дура.  
По крытой дерном, поросшей неизбывным мхом крыше халупы сползал почти беззвучный дождь — ночной туман пригнал в новый день, а ведьма и не почувствовала. Дождь смывал запах со следов городской — там, снаружи. Кто-то шел вчера по болоту? Да ладно.  
Никто не шел. Всегда был внутри дома.  
Городская, Лейси, потянулась. Снова скривилась: боль еще жила, остатками. Где сожаление-то... А его нет. Совершенно. Неизвестный Освальд, некто важный — сгусток неудавшейся плоти был не от него. Не был желанным. Миранда вопросительно вздернула бровь.  
— Но ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходила.

Торфяные бочаги мутнели. В них иной раз проваливался зверь — заяц, гонимый лисой, неосторожный лосенок. Выбраться уже не получалось, звери гибли. И мумифицировались в рыжей жиже. Оставались, неживые, вечными.  
Собственные руки старились. Кожа сморщивалась, сохла, шелушилась, грубые мозоли пятнали ладонь, наползали кляксы — возрастной пигмент, летом — круглые веснушки, родинки. Можно было парить их травами, погружать в костный бульон, оборачивать топленым жиром — гнаться за призраком, как пытаются поймать юность за кончик девичьей косы благородные матроны и дамы. Можно было бы вернуться на чуточку: это — руки женщины. Которая когда-то принимала ванны с молоком и мазалась маслом арганы. Можно было бы, да, но только не хотелось ни капли.  
Лейси поцеловала их в первый раз, когда подраненный медведь выбрался внезапно на заимку.  
Звери едят мухоморы — Миранда видала не раз и не два, но не полянка с ними приманила косматое чудище. Медведь тупо мотал головой. Глухо рыкал. Его обидели люди — он бежал от них, хромая из-за боли в плече, и на людей же наткнулся. Лейси с висящей на локте корзиной замерла, как приклеенная. Она не встречала медведя до этого. Миранде случалось. Хищник пугался громкого крика. Но, если чувствовал страх, мог напасть. Налитые кровью глаза дико бегали. Болото курилось за спинами — туда, возможно, выйдет заманить, удрав по безопасным кочкам. Или нет. Миранда глядела, ощущая лишь холод, как с обнаженных желтых клыков тянутся в мох нити слюны. И не пыталась кричать. Сейчас — не поможет. Отступать, осторожно... Под ногой хрустнула ветка.  
В груди хищника, под кудлатым окровавленным мехом, забурчало, заклокотало.  
Костяная рукоятка ножа скользнула в ладонь и вросла. Не топор, привычный и тяжелый, превращающий в молчащих суетящихся — но оружие, против человека годящееся, а сейчас смешное, бесполезное. Глупая городская стояла. Черная кудель волос, перехваченных сыромятным шнурком, топорщилась тут и там петухами. Зверь задерет ее первой, Миранда успеет сбежать, нож не понадобится, как и страх, как и готовность принять боль. Рука поднялась сама собой. Ноги — шагнули. Кости врастут в землю здесь. Что же, справедливо. Обглоданные кости, женские.  
Ветер всколыхнулся, как внезапное дыхание бури.  
Прозрачные потоки вились вокруг Лейси, царапая ее одежду и волосы. Почва, уже твердая здесь, на опушке, содрогнулась. Трусливые, все же поддавшиеся мыслям ноги Миранды. Нет, что-то чуждое.  
— Сестра, — сказала, не оборачиваясь, городская. — Он уже уходит.  
Медведь попятился, смущенно и по-человечески косясь куда угодно, но только не на ведьму с городской растрепанной приблудой. Подмял невысокий ельник и исчез — одно лишь сипение слышалось. Оно скоро исчезло. Ладонь, сжимающая рукоять, взмокла. Миранда, недобрая ведьма с болот, могла лечить чесотку и зубную боль, умела останавливать кровь. А это что? Как?! Лейси почесала бок и фыркнула. Она кинула, наконец, взгляд через плечо на Миранду. И увидела поднятый нож.  
— О, — произнесла с удивлением. Дура. Защищаться, пускай и зубочисткой — надо.  
И кинулась, роняя корзинку на мох, — мухоморы вразлет шляпками, как кляксы — упала, схватив руку, выронившую оружие от оторопи.  
— Ну, дура, дура, — Миранда жалко выдавила. Пособирали грибы, замечательно...  
— Ты это ради меня.  
И поцеловала. Жесткую, с въевшейся в темные ногти смолой, некрасивую руку не-дамы. Но ведь тогда, когда были молоко и аргана, никто не целовал так рук — чтобы жаром насквозь через плоть.  
— Негоже такой сильной ползать на коленках, — свой голос прозвучал не своим. — Вставай. Сейчас же.

Джек выглядел забавным — не более. Он мялся и твердил все о какой-то девушке. Невеста его — или нет, не невеста, — однако хотелось бы, или чья-то чужая невеста, или сестрица, или даже жена — ни черта не понятно, придурок, влюбленный придурок, доверчивый малый, наивный. Зеленый камзол и ружье. Глупейшая золотая косица. И полудетская вера. Перо из хвоста ласточки, кровавая брусника, мускус, пепел пряди волос — Миранда безжалостно назвала зелье «обман», Джек же только хихикнул.  
— Раз все равно, как ты ее заполучишь — чего бы просто не украсть? Не поймать?  
Джек не оскорбился — казалось, напугался.  
— Так нельзя! Она — особенная.  
Городскую теперь Миранда называла про себя точно так же.  
Особенная, действительно, мыла. И правда не умела, но училась: лоханки, чашки, плошки, кружки, корыто для купания, набор тяжеленных котлов. Фыркала на мыльный корень и чихала. Мокли рукава старой рубашки — хоть и закатанные по самые плечи. Грубая холщовая юбка в заплатах. А чулки, и платье, и даже красивые туфли особенная сожгла. Мир далеких, благополучных, богатых превратился в дым и завонял едкой горклостью всю халупу. Миранда не рассердилась: такой он и есть, такой всегда был, скрывая за роскошью и лоском гнильё. Не лучше болот — много хуже, ведьма.  
— Освальд был моим братом. Единственный, кто любил меня и заботился.  
— И у меня был брат. Артур. Унылый книжный червь. Убогий девственник.  
— И что с ним стало?  
— Я думаю, ты легко догадаешься.  
— Наверное. Он умер. Мы очень похожи, сестра.  
— Чей плод ты носила в себе?  
Лейси зло оскалилась.  
— Чудовища.  
— Не знаю, что тошнотней, — не получалось остановить откровение, — беременеть от мрази или лишиться из-за мразей возможности.  
Над полной мыльной и мутной воды лоханью блеснули широко раскрытые глаза. Фиалковый от зрачка пульсировал. «Не истинный цвет», — подумала ведьма. Особенная вызывала страх и вожделение. Черная челка неряшливо липла к вспотевшему лбу.  
— Они меня били, — буднично пояснила Миранда. — В живот в основном, но и в голову. Когда прогоняли. Из особняка, где я жила. Спасибо, что не убили вообще.  
Лоханка деревянно грохнула.

Глупый охотник ушел. Он получил пузырек и отдал ведьме шкуру. Решил, что купил невозможное — но оно не имело цены, рождалось произвольно и причудливо. Ведьма приютила и вылечила, рассказав зачем-то о своей убогой жизни — и теперь была захвачена стихией, которую, пригласив на порог (почти внеся — на руках, как невесту), не прогнала, дура, дура. Мокрая от расплескавшейся по полу воды юбка задралась — своя собственная. Так должно было быть раньше, до болот, до изгнания. Так было всегда, только Миранда об этом не знала — растянувшееся на всю жизнь ожидание. Растрепанная голова особенной скрылась под ветхим подолом, руки стиснули бедра, стащив к коленям ненужную ткань, язык царапнул клитор, лизнул, надавил. Не оставалась ничего, кроме волн, которые катились и били, кроме жаркого дыхания, огня. И наречения. Нового.  
Лейси, кажется, ничуть не была против.

Воздух ощущался плотным, тяжелым. Парило: над лесом шла гроза. Но слабый шум донесся, как набат: далеко, на опушке, где бродил медведь и росли мухоморы, спешивались конные всадники. Тогда так тоже было: в ранний час, от виноградников по дороге, к узорчатым воротам дома, в которые даже не стали стучать — просто снесли их с петель. Тогда Миранда пыталась убежать — в одной ночной рубашке, это было смешно. Теперь она стояла. Нож висел на поясе. В болотных испарениях маячили черные черточки. Люди. Таятся, потому что идут с недобрым. Родная подошла и ласково взяла за руку.  
— Сестричка моя. По несчастью.  
Красное расползалось в безмятежных фиалках. Люди с ружьями уже не крались — ровно шли. В болотной толще под ногами начиналось пузыриться брожение. Торф вздрагивал. Разбухал. В небе орали вороны. Командующий вооруженной толпой человек, дворянин с гривой белых волос, глядел на стоящую на пороге халупы Лейси. «Чудовище», — Миранда поняла без объяснений. «Не отдам». Ей вспомнилась старая, детская полузабытая сказка: ведьмы сильны лишь тогда, когда находят друг друга. Но она-то не ведьма. Просто любила всегда собирать разные травы. Варить из них лекарства. Женщине этого мира нельзя, как мужчине, создавать, врачевать и творить. Только молчать и умирать от очередных родов лет в тридцать.  
— По счастью, — сказала Миранда.  
Лейси рассмеялась — весело и звонко.  
Болото перед ними разверзлось, как голодная пасть.


End file.
